Esperar
by akaribebe-chan
Summary: Sus vidas se unieron por una ruta de tren... Y como si la magia no faltase, el universo se confabula. –Te vez hermosa… mi hime –... No existía el tiempo, ni el espacio para los dos.


**Hio mina!** los dejo con este, creo que drabble... aun no entiendo eso -seh se que es como de primer grado, pero siempre me confunde!- What ever...

**Disclaimer: **Nartuto y todos sus caracteres son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Sin fines de lucro. Letras que por estas lineas corres: completamente mia.

**Paring: S**asuke / **H**inata **o.O.o SH**

**5O5 words...**

**ENJOY...**

**.**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**E**sperar…_

_._

_._

**_.  
_**

_._

_._

_._

_._

El ruido de la locomotora aturdió sus oídos por un momento, mientras sentía la gran ráfaga de aire pasar violentamente por su delicado rostro, y no; no era el tren que esperaba. Miro el suelo de la estación, suspirando fuertemente, no llegaría tarde puesto que ella siempre se levantaba temprano. Lo que realmente la tenia un poco nerviosa era no verlo, y sí, ni siquiera ella misma se entendía. Hyuga Hinata, toda una señorita de ciudad, hermosa; aunque no lo aceptará, educada y refinada. Quien podía perfectamente viajar de un lado a otro en un lujoso transporte, esperaba… esperaba para poder verlo a _él_, quien siempre llegaba tarde a su destino, sea cual sea este.

Sintió sus mejillas arder, y para ese preciso instante, si ella se mirase, observaría sus níveos pómulos enrojecidos. Aunque igualmente no hiciere falta mirarse ella misma, ya que, en aquella esquina _él_ la observaba. Su hermosa sonrisa ladina apareció en aquel perfecto rostro de adonis. Hace mucho tiempo que no la miraba por esa estación de tren, en ocasiones, llego a pensar que su imaginación le estaba jugando una broma y que aquel ser de hermoso rostro angelical, no existía. Pero no era así.

Se coloco a un lado de ella, respirando su mismo aire, sintiendo el mismo frío del otoño, preguntándose del por que de la repentina y extraña "desaparición" de la joven. Agrando su perfecta sonrisa, mirándola con descaro. Estaba hermosa _como siempre_, extraña esos perfectos sonrojos en su blanca piel ¡claro que lo extraña! A ella… a su _hime._

No existía el tiempo, ni el espacio para los dos; se extrañaban con locura y si por casualidades de la vida ambos se perdían, estaban mas que seguros que podían esperar todo el tiempo posible, mas por que, de antemano; en el destino estaba escrito que los dos se pertenecían.

No tenían nada de que hablar, no hacía falta preguntar "¿Dónde estabas?", no había ninguna necesidad de decir un típico "te extrañe". Aunque no se hablaran y solo supiesen sus nombres, aunque no se abrazaran como tontos jovencitos colegiales. Los dos sabían que podían vivir, en algún futuro cercano, juntos. Y eso era lo que importaba.

Otro tren se acercaba a la estación de Tokio, esta vez el que ambos esperaban. El primer tren bala en todo Japón, muy popular entre todos los habitantes, el que seguía la ruta llamada "_L3_". Ahí, es donde ellos, en silencio; se _amaban…_ con solo sus miradas.

Y como si la magia no faltase, ¡ja! como si a ellos les hiciera falta; el universo se confabula. –Te vez hermosa… mi _hime_ – simples palabras, cargadas de amor, las cuales dejaron sorprendida a un sonrojada Hinata Hyuga, y como si no fuese poco a un orgulloso Sasuke Uchiha.

El Uchiha siempre llegaba tarde, la Hyuga llegaba temprano. Sus vidas se unieron por una ruta de tren, seguirían esperando esa misma ruta, todas las mañanas a las nueve y quince, para verse y amarse. Como nunca lo imaginaron ni en sus más locos sueños.

**o**

**.**

**o**

* * *

**Buenoooo eso es todooo... já... me volvi... rara -.-". Ok como sea... esta cosa salio por que me inspiré en un gran amigo, mi primer amor -oh que kawaii- La "ruta L3" es es realidad, en mi pais, un autobus... que se le llama tambien el "expreso" por que no hace mas que cuatro paradas obligatorias y pasa directo por pista... uff me canse. Quise poner este detalle por amh... dedicatoria? si creo que así se dice jum!, a mi amigo n.n...**

**Bueno ya saben... un review es muy bien recibido, eso me hace sumamente feliz**

**.-KISES&HUGS**


End file.
